dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Mushrooms
|-| Red= |renew = No |biome = Forest Grassland Mushtree Forest Deciduous Forest Jungle Gas Rainforest |spawnCode = "red_mushroom"}} |-| Green= |renew = No |biome = Forest Marsh Mushtree Forest Deciduous Forest Jungle Tidal Marsh Gas Rainforest |spawnCode = "green_mushroom"}} |-| Blue= |renew = No |biome = Forest Marsh Mushtree Forest Wilds Deciduous Forest Jungle Gas Rainforest |spawnCode = "blue_mushroom"}} Mushrooms are naturally generated objects. There are three types of Mushrooms; Red, Green, and Blue, which can be harvested to receive a Red Cap, Green Cap, and Blue Cap. They can be used as Vegetable Food or filler in Crock Pot recipes, or given to a Pig to produce Manure. Each mushroom has different effects on Health, Hunger, and Sanity, therefore, a player needs to know the advantages and disadvantages of their effects and think hard before consuming them. However, when combined effectively, mushrooms are a very synergistic food. Red Mushrooms are typically found in Grasslands or Forests and can only be picked during the day. Red Mushrooms have the worst effects of all the mushrooms, both raw and cooked. Green Mushrooms are typically found in Forests and Marshes, and can only be picked at Dusk. Blue Mushrooms are typically found in Grasslands and Marshes and can only be picked at Night. Each mushroom will re-grow after 5 to 10.5 minutes of Rain. They can also be dug up at any time using a Shovel to obtain two mushrooms, but the mushroom spawn will be destroyed. Mushrooms do not grow during Winter. Downloadable Content In all DLCs, Mushrooms will turn into Mushtrees during a Full Moon. After chopping down these Mushtrees, their stumps will turn into a harvested Mushroom spawn point. In Reign of Giants, all three types of mushrooms can be found within the Deciduous Forest. In Shipwrecked, all three types of mushrooms can be found within the Jungle. And Green Mushrooms can be found within the Tidal Marsh. In Hamlet, all three types of mushrooms can be found within the Gas Rainforest. Don't Starve Together The Mushroom Planter can be used to grow Mushrooms of all types by planting Caps or Mushroom Spores on them. Mushrooms will not turn into Mushtrees during a Full Moon. Tips * Blue Mushrooms are good for regenerating health when raw, or retaining sanity when cooked. Green Mushrooms are good for going insane when raw, or regaining sanity at minimum cost when cooked. Red Mushrooms are good for giving to Pigmen, luring Gobblers, and using as Crock Pot filler. * If a ghost player haunts a mushroom in Don't Starve Together, it is possible to change the type of mushroom that it is, such as from red to blue. Trivia * Mushrooms were added in A Little Rain Must Fall update. * Rings of Mushrooms can be found in some worlds as Set Pieces. These resemble Fairy Rings, which are naturally occurring rings of mushrooms that are thought to have supernatural origins in various mythologies. * Although they are considered vegetables in Don't Starve, mushrooms are body parts of fungi, and are technically not plants. However, they act more like vegetables than anything else during digestion. Bugs * If a mushroom is picked as it sinks into the ground, the player will receive a mushroom but the hole the mushroom left would look like the mushroom is still there and sleeping. The player will still view the mushroom as if it were picked already. * Sometimes Mushtrees will not transform back into normal mushrooms when the day starts. Gallery Mushroom Sleeping.png|Sleeping Mushroom Mushroom Picked.png|Picked Mushroom Set piece mushroom circle.png|A Blue Mushroom Fairy Ring. Cave red mushrooms.png|A Fairy Ring in a Cave. redring.png|A Red Mushroom Fairy Ring. fairy circle.PNG|Wigfrid standing in a small Green Mushroom Fairy Ring. Green mushroom fairy ring maxwell.png|Maxwell standing in a large Green Mushroom Fairy Ring. Mushroom Planters Stage 3.png|Mushroom farming using Mushroom Planters in Don't Starve Together. vi:Nấm Rơm Category:Flammable Objects Category:Diggable Objects Category:Healing Category:Health Loss Category:Sanity Boost Category:Sanity Loss Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Non-Renewable Category:Plants Category:Vegetables Category:Perishables Category:Mob Dropped Items Category:Boss Dropped Items